Logical Reason
by palejupiter
Summary: A short wild time that Christina and Caleb had before his trial in the Factionless


* * *

"Caleb." says Christina as she pulls away from Caleb's lips, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't."

"Is there a logical reason why we shouldn't?" Caleb teased as he brought his lips down to the nape of her neck. Gently nibbling on it as a soft moan escapes from Christina's lips.

Christina gripped Caleb's shoulders as his lips slowly traveled down to Christina's chest. "Actually there is one logical reason."

Caleb stopped his ministrations to look at Christina, surprised that she actually has a reason not to involve herself with Caleb Prior.

Caleb's eyes bore into hers, grinning. "Care to enlighten me with this logical reason." He says as he lightly tugs on Christina's skirt.

"It's so wrong in so many levels." Christina says with her voice quivering. It was hard to focus when Caleb decided to lightly tickle her inner thigh.

"How so?" Caleb replied. His voice deep and sensual, making Christina whimper on the heating sensation between her thighs.

"All I want to do is to touch you." Caleb continues, lightly pressing his index finger on her folds against the fabric of her panties. A small moan escapes Christina's lips that made Caleb growl.

"Unless you want me to stop." He says slowly pulling her panties down from her legs. Christina's breathing hitched. She was at total loss for words which never happened until Caleb came along. Caleb proceeded back to Christina's wet folds. Stroking it up and down. Lingering on the clit and draws circles on it.

"Don't. Stop." Christina moaned as she gripped Caleb's hair. Urging him to kiss her. Caleb obliged and brought his lips down and hard on Christina's. Their tongues hungry devouring each other as Caleb's ministrations on Christina's wet folds grew harder and harder.

"More." Christina managed to say in between kisses. Caleb inserted two fingers instantly inside Christina's pussy and began pumping it. In and out in a fast pace. Christina moans against Caleb's lips. Her back arched against him and Caleb could feel Christina's nipples through her shirt. Caleb removes his finger from Christina, making her whimper from the loss of contact. Caleb stood from the bed and removed his clothes. Leaving himself with nothing but boxers. Christina on the other hand was sprawled on his bed. Her skirt up off her waist but her shirt was still there. Caleb moved over to her and stripped her bare.

"Caleb... No." She whimpered as Caleb brought his face down to pussy.

Caleb licked her pussy like there was no tomorrow. His long tongue caressing her folds angrily, sending ecstasy on her clit. Caleb had to press his hands down to Christina's hips to keep her from squirming of him. Christina could not help but moan louder and louder as she left his tongue invade her. She gripped his hair tightly which made Caleb bite her clit. A loud yelp came from Christina.

Christina was about to reacher her climax when Caleb removed his tongue from her pussy.

"Caleb-AHHHHH!". Christina's protest died down as Caleb entered her pussy with his eight inch cock.

Caleb moaned loudly, making Christina wet as he entered her tight pussy. Christina was truly tight that Caleb had no idea. Finally he found the rhythim that suited them both. Everytime his cock when in and out, it hit Christina's g-spot making her reach closer her climax.

"Caleb I'm going to..."

Caleb kissed her hard on the lips then looked into her eyes as he pulled his face from her. His rhythm was still the same.

"I won't stop even if you cum for me Christina." He growled to her.

Christina's pussy gripped Caleb's cock from the inside. Making it tighter and tighter as he pumped in and out her.

"Caleeeeeebbbb!" She moaned his name as she came. Caleb grunted harder and harder as he felt her pussy grow wetter. His cock filled with her juices.

Caleb lifted Christina's legs onto his shoulders. Angling himself in a better position. He pumps down into her faster, harder and deeper. Caleb leaned down to kiss Christina's lips as he widely pumps in and out of her. Christina's nails scratched deeper and deeper on Caleb's back. Caleb thus bit down on her lips from the pain but did not stop.

"Fuck." Caleb cussed as he felt himself edging closer to his climax. Christina too squirmed underneath him as her second climax came. Almost milking Caleb out from his.

"Fuck it's so tight." He growled in Christina's ear as he pumped his way deeper and deeper.

Christina did the unthinkable. She pulled herself out from Caleb. Caleb's eyes widened at the loss of contact.

"Christina wha-" he was cut off when the Dauntless girl flipped him on the bed as Christina straddled him between her legs.

"I won't stop until you cum." She says lowering herself down to Caleb's cock. She moaned at the tight feeling she felt in her pussy as Caleb's cock stretched her out.

"Oh God Christina don't fucking stop." Says Caleb as on hand gripped Christina's hips and the other grabbing her breast.

"Caleb I can't-" Christina moaned loudly as she came and soon in her climax Caleb cummed inside her. Her pussy gripping his cock as he came.

Christina leaned down to kiss Caleb with swollen lips.

"This only between you and me." Says Christina as she nuzzles close to Caleb's broad chest. Tracing his six pack with her finger.

"Tris is just as smart as I am." He says looking down on Christina. Playing with her hair. "She'll figure it out."

Christina titled her head up, looking at the handsome Erudite in front of her. A handsome smirk played on his lips. Christina tilted her head closer to his and kissed him softly.

The door to the room suddenly swinged opened. Christina immediately grabbed the blanket and hid herself as Caleb bolted right up looking at his sister. Wide eyed.

"Tris I can explain-"

"No explanation needed you smart ass." Tris spat as she leaned on the doorway. Christina slowly looked up from the blanket smiling at her friend innocently.

Tris rolled her eyes and said. "Get up you two. Christina cuff him, his trail is about to begin."

* * *

A/N: Complete SMUT/LEMONS! So I suggest that you should be 18 years old and above before reading this. It's a ONE SHOT and this was requested by my bestfriend Krystal as we watched Allegiant together. It was inspired with the part where Tris was trying to put the aircraft up manually then on the side, Cabel and Christina were holding each other for their dear lives.

DISCLAIMER:

I do NOT any of the characters. It rightfully belongs to VERONICA ROTH. I do NOT own the picture I used for the book cover, I just simply edited them.


End file.
